


10 Song Drabble 2

by ASlick12



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 chapters from 10 ONE OK ROCK songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clock Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Sakumotoyama(: I hope you enjoy this beautiful piece I've been working on love(: i hope the fluff is up to par and the angst isn't too much

1\. Clock Strikes  
Jun had never worried whether or not Sho loved him. He knew as well as he knew how to write his own name that they loved one another dearly. The problem was that Sho was not ready for that love and so Jun contented himself with waiting for the older man to be ready. Jun was willing to continue with these baby steps for as long as the other man was willing to take them. They had eternity to get to the old married couple stage of their relationship. That would be a long time from now when the press and reporters were more concerned with who the newest young star was supposedly dating and when Arashi were the older band that did a show or appearance every once in a while and instead hung around drinking, having fun, and generally following their passions. Jun was excited for those days but content with the days he spent as an ikeman and the nights he spent curled in the bare arms of his band mate. 

Sho hands said that one day he would accept their position in one another's lives as he slept peacefully with Jun's longer form curled tightly around him. Sho's hands always reached for Jun and there was a sense of leisure in doing so; as if he had all the time in the world with the younger man to decide on his hearts desire. That was not to say that Sho did not acknowledge that there was certainly something between them. They wouldn't be meeting like this had that been the case. Sho acknowledged and accepted that he was certainly attracted to Jun in every way possible and proved that attraction more often than anyone could really put into numbers. 

While the television shows a tense distance that was regularly maintained, behind the scenes was a simple group of friends that fooled around a bit too much sometimes and had no barriers left to cross. While Aiba, Nino, and Ohno swung for both teams Nino had been in love with Ohno for years and now remained contently at the older man's side throughout ever failed attempt at love and every happy heart. Aiba had made his way through the entire band before picking Becky-chan as his latest fling and while he was no whore the man certainly had an insatiable sex drive. Sho was sure they had all been sexual with one another in the past and they all walked in on Jun and Nino before when the two of them had been using each other. 

All that aside Sho and Jun had been somewhat of an off limits topic for years because they were just there. It was not something new or undiscovered because it had been there from the very beginning. Sho had crushed on Jun back and forth and Jun had crushed on Sho hard for many years. Their tensions were usually what brought them to these moments or sometimes a shared longing for contact that the other members, while friends, could not duplicate. Jun did not need a profession of love just yet, he was content to feel Sho's love instead.


	2. Liar

2\. Liar  
"Liar!" Jun's scream could be heard through the doors and hall of the massive studio. His voice was agony and hatred and vengeance that transcended any of the moods he had been in before this moment. "I can't take this anymore! Either you or you don't! I already know the answer so don't bother answering!" Nino watches alongside Aiba as Jun swings the door fully open rattling it's hinges and then storms down the hall scaring several kouhai in his rage. Aiba offers them a reassuring smile as they cower against the white walls. A few try to muster a smile back but fail when Sho storms out the doorway and marches after their youngest member who is already screaming again. “Don't you dare Sakurai Sho! I will fucking castrate you!” 

Ohno sighs quietly from the doorway and Nino raises an eyebrow. “Sho did something or another again...something about dinner or something.” Aiba nods knowingly as Sho is pushed to the side as Jun returns to the green room to gather his things angrily. The two did this at least once every two months or so when Sho or Jun would upset the other with something stupid. 

“Maachan I told you it wasn't my fault that Yuka-chan needed someone to fill in for her! I got stuck doing it!” 

Sho realizes too late that he might have said something at the wrong moment because Jun face sours even more than it had been a moment ago. “Oh so she's Yuka-chan now?” Sho knew he had made a major mistake with how calm the younger man's voice had come. A storm was raging behind his dark eyes and his lips were preparing for battle. “If you two are so close than you can stay with her for the night instead!” 

With that Jun swings his bag over his shoulder and storms into the halls once more but not before stopping grabbing the nearest Kouhai, who happened to be Chinen-kun, and kissing him passionately. “Matsumoto Jun get your ass back here right now! I swear you are going to regret that when we get home!” Sho follows after his furious lover who shouting back and the other three members of Arashi sigh in acceptance. They'd be spending a few sickening days with the flirtatious love birds after this argument. Sho would surely do something crazy and Jun would apologize profusely for kissing someone else before finding Chinen-kun and apologizing to him as well. 

Nino however looks like that cat that caught the canary as he stares at the obviously starstruck Chinen. It looked like Nino had Oh-chan all to himself now.


	3. Mighty Long Fall

3\. Might Long Fall  
Sho could not watch Jun for long when he was performing. There was something entirely too appealing about the younger man when he took the stage whether it be a show, a drama taping, and most definitely a concert. Jun had a confident swagger that transcended just your average sexy. Jun was like the personification of sex when he decided to give those dark eyes a whirl around the crowd. Sho knew that it was a long fall into those abysses Jun called eyes and he had for the longest time refused to fall into them like the rest of the world. He had thought for so long that it would make him weak to be such a fan but he had never really be the fan type. He held an entirely different love for those eyes; the kind of love that wanted to pin the younger man to a wall and devour Jun's mouth until those eyes were nothing but pupils. 

Sho had gone and taken that long fall and it felt like he was still falling into those eyes as the younger man twisted his body in ways that Sho knew all too well. Jun had a plethora of tricks up his sleeve for when he decided to seduce the other man and stepping up his sex appeal in a show was certainly one of those things. The rain did nothing to help the older man. 

All Sho could do until that moment was try to keep his gaze trained on the crowd and not imagine all the lewd things the other man might be doing to make the girls scream his name like that. Sho almost always failed at those things and in moment like these Sho could not help but be spurred on farther when Jun would walk up with the swagger of a god and press his lip dominantly over the lips of another member. Sho did not ever expect that member to be him and when those dark hypnotizing eyes drew him in Sho used all the strength he could muster to stand tall when the younger man walked away with a sly grin. Sho's shock of course was quite real and the fans were certainly buzzing the next day. Sho had finally hit the bottom after such a long fall.


	4. Answer is Near

4\. Answer is Near  
Jun never asked what Sho wanted out of the relationship and Sho never thought to tell the younger man. When it ended it was gradual and mostly just from a separation due to timing. Their schedules simply did not allow for such intimacy anymore. That had been several years ago and Sho had learned over those years that he loved the younger man deeply and irrevocably. Though it hurt to see Jun with others Sho did not mind so much because Jun seemed genuinely happy and Sho could dull the pain by finding something to play with while he waited. 

Jun had been with several men and women before finally settling on his close friend from his first drama, Oguri Shun, and they had a rather good relationship not unlike the one Sho shared with Jun. Sho could see though that Shun was not as entirely invested as what Jun was in it. Jun;s heart had certainly been able to love one other aside from Sho but the older man had expected that. He had loved and lost others as well during his wait for Jun. That did not stop the longing looks or sweet smiles exchanged between the two ex-lovers. Jun and Sho had certainly found their fair share of partners but when asked by close friends they would not disclose who their hearts ever really belonged to. Sho's heart had belonged to Jun since they first met whether he knew it at the time or not. Jun had been lanky and too young for his body but Sho had loved him for his personality and the attention Jun showered him with. Now Sho loved him for his personality and for just being his Jun. 

Jun could be with whoever he pleased until the day he decided to return to Sho and should Jun ever fall long and hard to the bottom and become broken then Sho would put the pieces back together time and time again until every piece had his name written on it and Jun was whole and entirely his. So while they both had many lovers the answer to the question of who they truly belonged two was really rather near.


	5. The Beginning

5\. The Beginning  
It was just like the beginning, Jun thought. Just like those first days in that old studio after rehearsals when they would stay late and 'practice' their dance moves and hip rolls. This time they were older and instead of a beat up studio they were occupying a cool bedroom with silk sheets and all too recognizable furnishings. Jun did not care about anything at the moment; not Arashi, not Shun, not his reputation should they be found out. He only cared about the careful way the older man handled him and the gentle love those strong hands conveyed through every touch as he pushed and pulled Jun until he was nearing the brink of insanity. 

Jun would never feel this closeness with anyone else in the world and while he was not quite sure what brought him back with having Shun there whenever he pleased he was certainly content to have it again. So Jun let Sho pull him over that edge as they fell just like that had in the beginning. He felt the same safety in the fading world and he held on because he liked this feeling way too much to let go. He liked loving Sho. He would risk anything so long as it was because of loving Sho. He would risk whatever it was he had with Shun for a few stolen moments with Sho and that would always be the absolute truth in the world. While he loves Shun and his heart felt for the man Sho owned stock in a much larger more powerful part of his heart. 

Sometimes Jun was not sure where he began and where he ended with Shun. While the man was a fun time and they never put a name to what they were feeling like with Sho; Jun never knew what it was they were doing unlike when he was with the older man. Jun never had to ask where he began with Sho because he began where the other man ended.


	6. Pierce

6\. Pierce  
Jun sat beside Sho and shared the stage with him. He spent almost every waking day alongside the older man as a band mate and friend. The problem was that Jun did not know what to do without the older man anymore. They could not be truthful about what it was they were doing so the false atmosphere that surrounded them when they weren't alone made Jun feel lost and unhappy with his life. 

There where nights when he wished that his time with the older man would stop so he could treasure it for the rest of the week and not have to wonder when they would share a beer again and talk over some food from a hole in the wall restaurant that Sho had found somehow. Jun loved being on his own and spending his nights with his current lover and while he and Sho were strictly friends after that one rushed night; Jun felt just as lost as he was when he was being thrown into a band and debuting in Hawaii. 

Jun knew that this would end in destruction but at the end of it he at least knew he still had his love for the older man whether it be friendly love or that or someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Everything else was difficult and trying and sitting in a studio trying to act like they are as close yet distant as ever only made him feel worse about himself. Jun knew he was pushing these feelings into loving Shun and that he shouldn't be relying on the younger man so much whenever he lost sight of Sho but it never stopped him. He knew, Shun knew, and Sho knew it. Hell he was sure everyone knew what the hell was going on but none of them said a word about it one way or another. They merely observed and remained quiet until Jun had enough guts to ask their impression about what was going on. Aiba could tell Jun was lost again but he himself was not even sure how to get Jun back. Surely, the only one that could was Sho and the older man did not quite know how to do that with Shun in the picture still.


	7. Heartache

7\. Heartache

Jun hurt. Sho could see that Jun was hurting and he did not know what to do. Jun hated himself for hurting his friend but he was also hurt for losing the relationship he thought he had loved. Jun hated himself desperately and if his crumpled appearance was anything to go by he was sure that the younger man had not slept very well. Sho had not even sat down when the younger man spoke. “So this is heartache?” Sho doesn't say a word, Jun didn't want that, but instead wraps his arms around the younger man. “I just couldn't find another you.” Sho frowns at that and runs a hand over the top of Jun's head to try to sooth him. “Why did I lie?” Sho presses a few short kisses to Jun's temple and holds him just a bit tighter trying to urge him to either get it out or swallow it whole. “I should regret loving you over him but I don't; I hate that.” 

“No.” 

Jun freezes and glances up at Sho from under his lashes. “What?” Sho and Jun never spoke of love or feelings because they were there they were known and it was not something they ever had to say but Sho knew that not speaking was what had cost him Jun once before. 

“No.” Sho repeated himself once more. “Never regret loving me Maachan because when you love someone its a great thing and something to be cherished. I would know because no matter how many times I tried to do the same thing I never stopped loving you. Feel bad that you hurt someone but never regret loving me.” 

Jun was not sure he could let go of the anger he felt at hurting Shun or the self hatred he felt for using someone else but he was positive he would never regret loving Sho. “I missed you...” Jun felt the content waves washing over him that often came with Sho's arms, and his smiles, and his warmth, and ultimately his love. This was their love and even though it might not always have a time or place it would never die not that easily. Jun could never just forget this man like he could the other men and women in his life. Jun would have suffered so many more heartaches had it not been for Sho being in his life. 

“I missed you too Maachan.”


	8. Dreaming Alone

8\. Dreaming Alone  
Jun hated sleeping alone but he especially hated it after he spent a long time alongside one Sakurai Sho. Jun had never liked sleeping in other peoples' beds but after being with Sho Jun hated any bed that the other man was not already in. Jun never slept very well without the older man. Jun never slept with anyone else he had even seen not even Shun. He was a strong willed man but he just could not sleep without Sho holding onto him at night. 

“Ah you're still here Maachan.” Sho drops his bag at the doorway to his apartment which he practically shared with Jun now. Jun was sitting against the wall outside the door with his head leaning on his folded arms and his knees pulled tightly to his chest. “You know you could have went home.” 

“Couldn't sleep at home.” Sho enjoyed the garbled mess that had been a sentence to Jun and instead pulled his bag up and then helped his younger lover to stand. “Need your bed.” Sho nods quietly and watches and Jun pushed through his now unlocked door and walks intently toward Sho's bedroom. Sho goes through his nightly routine and finally enters his room to see Jun lying on his bed already asleep with a pillow clutched to his chest. “Don't lie Maachan.” Sho wiggles the pillow out from under Jun's arms and replaces the fluffy bedding with his own body. Jun sighs as their bodies wrap around one another like always and the younger man nuzzles his head into Sho's hair. Sho knows the younger is entirely asleep when a noise of content rumbles from the back of his throat. “I know you needed me.” 

The next morning Jun was the second to wake and while he knew the older man was already gone he didn't mind making himself at home and going through his normal routine. His clothing from the night before were left to be washed and put in the draw Sho had set aside for Jun's cycle of clothing. After a quick shower and a change of clothing, including a stolen hoodie from Sho's drawer, Jun was prepared to leave the little apartment that was much more comfortable than any other place.

Jun's eyes were immediately drawn to a purple sticky note on the wall where a key was taped haphazardly beside the door. It was innocent enough but Jun's heart was pounding in his chest. 'I need you too' the sticky read and the key was labeled with a large number two meaning it was the second copy to the apartment that Sho had always kept under the cactus in the window next to the fire escape in case he ever locked himself out. When Sho returned home that day the key was gone and there was note with a time hastily scribbled out for when Jun would be done for the day and the name of the restaurant to meet him at.


	9. Wherever You Are

9\. Wherever You Are – One Ok Rock

The studio was bustling with activity as sound engineers moved back and forth prepping the system for the next recording for Ohno. Nino was tapping furiously at the keys of his DS and Aiba was watching intently over the littler man's shoulders. The pair would have made a good picture for Sho's private collection as they sat together. Aiba had his legs sprawled out across the sofa in the back and Nino was positioned between them. Ohno was milling around the sound room and toying with his sheet music like he always did when he was bored. Occasionally he comments on how nice a day it was for fishing today and Nino hums in agreement knowing that they would never hear the end of Ohno and his fishing joys. It was in this moment that Jun wished he had Sho beside him to murmur something silly in his ear about the trio across from them. 

Jun almost jumps when his phone begins ringing from the coffee table beside him. With a quick bow and mumbled apology to the staff Jun slides out of the door and into the barren hallway. A few lights were left on but the halls were showing the signs of the late time. "Moshi moshi." Jun had not even bothered to look at the caller id knowing that his manager would be the only one calling this late into the evening to make sure he knew what time to be up in the morning. 

"Ahh I thought I'd get your inbox." Jun did not want his heart to twinge a little with pain at missing the other man because that would only make the next days more unbearable than they already were. He had five days, three hours, and twenty-seven minutes left until the plane he was waiting for would arrive. "What are you doing still up at this hour?" 

Sho seemed really surprised but also incredibly tired. Maybe he should be the one sleeping at this hour. "We had technical issues and then we had to wait for Masaki to get done filming before we could finish off the night. Satoshi was also stuck in traffic for a bit." Jun falls silent as the other man hums in acknowledgement. Both lines fall silent and Jun focuses on the gentle rhythm of Sho's breathing across the line. They were not the type to say meaningful heartfelt things while on the phone. Sho was usually terrible at it and Jun had a rough enough time doing it in person. It made it too hard to say those things when Sho was so far away from him. "Shouldn't you be filming?" 

"Hai...we had a break." Jun nods even though he knew the other man would not be able to see it. The words were on his tongue and the pain was choking his vision but he couldn't say them not like this; not now. "I just wanted to hear your voice Maachan...I miss you." 

"I miss you too." Jun glances down at his shoes as his lip fights a losing battle against his teeth. He desperately wanted the other man to be by his side in that moment. "Oh-chan wanted to go fishing today; he keeps talking about it. Nino's beginning to get annoyed; he's hanging off Masaki." 

Jun could hear Sho suck at the back of his teeth in thought and could picture the older man grinning and rolling his eyes. "You'd think Ohno would realize how much Nino wants his sole attention one of these days." Jun can only chuckle and sigh when the door opens and Nino gives him a look as if to say he was already going past what little time he had. "You have to get back don't you?" 

"Yeah."

Jun didn't want it to end. "It's alright Maachan I should be getting back too." Jun nods again and hums quietly. Sho was the only thing he wanted right now, recording be damned he thought. Too bad Sho was in an entirely different country doing some kind of reporting or something. He did not care as long as the older man returned in one piece. "Ah there's the warning bell; Bye, bye Maachan I'll see you in five days."

"Hai." 

"Maachan?" Jun hums as Nino pinches Jun's butt urging him on and then closes the door once more. Sho takes Jun's small squeak of distress as a sign that someone, namely Nino, was being childish and trying to get Jun back into the studio. "Make sure you get some sleep...ah that's not what I really wanted to say." 

"I know Sho, you too alright? I'll talk to you tomorrow during lunch. Bye bye." The I love you did not need to be said. Jun knew without a doubt that Sho worrying over his health and his sleeping habits while he was away was enough to know that Sho loved him and missed him with the same intensity as Jun. Wherever they were they didn't need to say I love you; it was already known.


	10. Notes 'n' Words

10\. Notes 'n' Words

Jun had loved his time with Satoshi in the States for Shiyagare but there was something Jun loved more and that something, rather someone, was at home in Japan. While Satoshi was heading home as soon as the plane landed to get some sleep Jun instead dialed the number he knew as well as he knew his own name. “Moshi moshi...” 

“Hey it's me.” Jun can practically heard the sharp intake of breath from Sho because he had not planned on calling the other man because of their flight. “We're on our way to the airport so I figured I'd give you a call to see how your day went.” 

“Ah I thought we agreed that you'd call when you landed.” Jun chuckles at that and he can picture the happy grin that was probably adorning Sho's face despite his nagging. “My day has been good. Nino's been whining all day because he misses Riida and Aiba was not in the mood to cuddle while we were recording. I'm still in the studio though. I've been trying to figure out what to write for my next solo.” 

Jun mouths the studio to the driver who nods and turns left instead of right toward Jun's apartment. “We don't have much longer until they're going to start working on preparing the next album and tour circuit. Domes are coming up too.” Sho hums in agreement and Jun cannot help but smile as the sound of a few keys being tapped reaches his eyes. “Are you preparing a slower piece again?” 

“Huh? Oh I'm not sure I just thought maybe sitting in here would help me think more. I can't figure out anything though.” Sho seems frustrated that he could not find inspiration for his newest piece. He had never had that problem before. “I just can't find the right keys or even the right words anymore.” 

Humming Jun thinks back on something that always helped him when he was frustrated; distraction. “Play me my favorite song.” Sho snorts but does not disagree. Instead the gentle notes of a ONE OK ROCK song begins fluttering through the air and over the line. Jun would be at the studio before the song was finished playing and he was prepared to surprise the older man. 

Sho hesitantly begins singing the words that had once been in English in a beautiful Japanese rendition. Jun hums along quietly as the driver pulls to a stop beside the studio. Paying the man Jun runs out of the car and down into the park garage knowing he'd make it to the older man quicker. Sho continues to sing quietly as Jun rushes through the passages trying to find him. “Not a day goes by, that I don't think, about you and the love you've given me. I wish you could see it from this view, cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love. Life is just so much better from your love.” The piano continues toward it's dying notes and Jun drops his bags off his shoulders at the door. The man playing still had his headphones in his ears and didn't hear the falling bags but he did feel the familiar arms wrapping around his neck and the warm chest at his back. 

“You weren't supposed to be back until later.” Jun chuckles and presses kisses along the nape of his lover's neck. Sho smiles and pulls his young lover by the waist onto his lap. With a childlike grin Jun hugs Sho's neck as tightly as possible. He didn't need to say how much he missed the older man or how horrible his sleep had been. Sho knew. Instead the older man presses a few quick kisses into Jun's hair before running his fingers along the keys. “ Life is just so much better from your love.” The words were whispered against Jun's ear and the younger man shivers in delight. 

“Sho-kun couldn't write without me.” Sho laughs at the younger man's teasing tone but nods none the less. Jun presses a thoughtful finger to his lips and Sho is tempted to suck that big pouty lip into his mouth. They shouldn't really do that considering last time they did they sat through a very awkward conversation with Johnny-san about proper etiquette in the recording studio. “Well get to writing Sho-kun.” 

The older man finds writing even more difficult after that. His hands shake over the keys and his mind tries desperately to form proper words. That warm mouth did things to him and Jun knew very well what a week without it meant for the older man. That warm mouth was world stopping when it was wrapped around him like that and Jun was doing wicked things with his tongue. “Maa~~~~~chan!” Jun grins slyly up at the older man licking his lips with a sultry glare to his eyes. “Lets go; we're going home right now. Grab your bags!”


End file.
